


Their Last Goodbye

by Godilovefandoms



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: AAAAAAAAA SMUT, F/F, Gay, OR HOW TO DO, Sad Ending, idk what to do, posie fuckin deserves life bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 08:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godilovefandoms/pseuds/Godilovefandoms
Summary: [SMUT] Season one Episode fourteen but instead of Penelope leaving immediately things progress and wants are fufilled.





	Their Last Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> HOLA BITCHES VOTE FOR POSIE ON ZIMBO!! hope y’all enjoy :)

“Read the letter and you’ll know” Penelope spits out, while Josie rises from her previous position on the floor. Josie’s face turns from anger to confusion. Josie has been too afraid to open the letter, having no idea what it contains. With the way Pen’s been acting, she- well, no. Penelope has been so bipolar. One minute she’s pushing Lizzie to her limit, then she goes to kissing Josie passionately in the hall, with a moan escaping her lips.   
Left dumbfounded at the bottom of the stairs, Josie leaves to ‘freshen up’ and ‘won’t be gone long’.   
She’d spent nights twisting the piece of paper in her fingertips for so long that the paper had began to appear crumpled.  
She’d never opened it, though. Until now. She couldn’t stand the hurt in Penelope’s eyes, and finally decided it was time.  
So. This is goodbye, Jojo.  
I’m done. I tried, I really did. But you won’t put yourself first in any situation. If it was your birthday party, you’d think about the guests first, not the decorations or the cake. I can’t stand to watch you like this. Because I know soon you will fall due to your own kindness. So, that’s why I’m leaving. I don’t want to make you suffer more than you have, or even myself suffer.   
Goodbye, Jojo.   
She read it in the hallway, her back to the hall. “What?” she whispers to herself. Her instincts kick in and suddenly she’s running down the hallway. Checking nearly every room she passes by. She finally sees a glimpse of brown hair in a dark light. It’s Penelope. She’s sitting down on the couch, and she stands up just as Josie enters the room. Slightly panting, Josie walks up to Penelope.  
“So you’re just gonna leave without saying goodbye?” Penelope sighs. She turns around and smiles sadly. “I already did. In my letter,” Penelope says, and the realization hits her. “Which, I’m guessing you already read.” She looks down, not quite sad, but disappointed. Penelope had wished that Josie would whisk her away and tell her everything would be okay. But it never came, all because of that damn letter.  
“Don’t go, Penelope.” Josie said, struggling to keep a straight face. Penelope stands there dumbfounded. She was the only one could prevent this from happening, but it happened one minute too late.  
“You know, I was wishing for you to show me one reason why I should stay. Yet you gave me 1000 reasons to go.”  
Josie couldn't believe this was happening. Fuck, she should have read that letter sooner. Josie can’t stop herself, because next thing she notices is Penelope wiping a tear from her cheek. Penelope chuckles and lays her forehead against Josie’s. It’s silent, just the light breathing and occasional sniffling. “I care about you, Josie” she breathes out. “But I can't stand to see you like this.”  
Like what? Is she talking about what she said in the letter?   
Penelope tilts her head just enough to lay her lips on Josie’s. The kiss was soft and tender, Penelope cupping Josie’s cheek. They keep their lips connected until Penelope pulls away, smiling. Now she was crying, sniffling, and pouting. “I love you, Jojo.” Penelope sighs, keeping her eyes interlocked with Josie’s.   
But Josie decided that wasn’t enough.   
She leans back in, gently placing her hands in Penelope’s hair. She wanted more. Josie crashes her lips into Penelope’s, and they both move to the rhythm of each other. It was soft and nice, but Josie wanted more. She deepened the kiss, making it evident that she yearns for this. As Josie makes it clear she actually wants this, Penelope leads the way. She backs Josie up to the door and pins her to the wall, pressing kisses to Josie’s slim and exposed neck. Leaving marks all up and down leaves Josie moaning and fidgeting. Penelope, putting her hands on Josie’s hips while going back and forth from her neck to her lips.  
She abruptly stops, which dismays Josie. She looks at Penelope, but she has nothing but hunger in her eyes. Before Penelope can say anything, Josie turns the situation around on Penelope and in a second Josie whips her around and pins her to the wall with her hands. Penelope’s hands are held up above her head, and she’s at Josie’s mercy. Just as they lock eyes, Josie goes back to work. Putting pressure with her knee on Penelope’s center, Josie starts doing the same as Penelope did before, leaving butterfly kisses up and down Penelope’s neck. They both are breathing heavily, but not because of the workout. Just as Josie trails her fingers down her torso, Josie nips at Penelope’s neck. Penelope breathes in sharply, letting out a soft moan. Josie’s fingers finally make their way down to Penelope’s center. Teasing her, Josie lightly drags her nails across Penelope’s thighs, gradually getting to her inner thigh.  
“Fuck, Josie”  
Penelope is torn, but before she can think too seriously about it, Josie’s fingers start doing their magic.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys I will make a second and final chapter if you guys like it. Please leave criticism so I can improve! Thanks!


End file.
